


Officer Blake

by Fangirl061012



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Officer Blake, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl061012/pseuds/Fangirl061012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's boyfriend has been out of town for two weeks, leaving her alone and to her own devices. When an anticipated package arrives at her apartment she has to test it out right away. What happens when the cops show up because of noise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Blake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing smut so please be gentle in your judgements. Have any suggestions on how I can improve? Leave me a comment.
> 
> No beta so be prepared for spelling and grammatical issues (I tried to catch them all).

Clarke was excited to finally be heading home. The FedEx email she received this afternoon notifying her about the arrival of the package she had been waiting for distracted her for most of the day.  
  
  
As she walks up to the apartment, there it is sitting on the doorstep. She notices the company name is printed right there on the box and glances around nervously to see if anyone had seen it, quickly unlocks the door and brings the box inside. She puts it down on the table by the front door and tries to go about her evening but keeps walking back over to the door looking at the box. She had promised her boyfriend she would wait until he got home to open it, but the anticipation was killing her.  
  
  
After going back and forth, Clarke mumbles to herself that it’s important to be familiar with it before he returns from his trip. I mean, what if it doesn’t work right? Then she can return it and get a better one.  
  
  
She quickly tears open the box and pulls out the item she has been excited about. A vibrator. She has never actually owned one before, relying on solely her hands and whoever her partner at the time was to get off. She inspects it carefully figuring out how to turn it on and off and jumps in surprise when she realizes she can increase the speed.  
  
  
“Holy shit! He ordered a nice one!” She says in awe.  
  
  
Clarke puts the vibrator back on the table and bites her lip in indecision. She is starting to feel bad about opening the box, she had promised him she would wait so they could use it together. However, she points out to herself, if she uses it and then cleans it really well would he know? Besides, he has been gone for two weeks. That means two weeks of mediocre orgasms because she has had to do it herself since he isn’t around. It’s only fair.  
  
  
She quickly grabs it and bolts to her room, strips down to her underwear and jumps on the bed. She turns the vibrator on to one of its lower settings and starts running it up her stomach to the space between her breasts and slowly circling her right one careful to avoid her nipple. After all, she is trying to warm herself up not race towards the finish line. She is going more for a marathon, not a sprint.  
  
  
After a few more minutes of teasing her breasts, she drags the vibrator down and places it over her underwear. She releases her breath quickly, realizing her marathon is apparently almost over. She starts grinding down on the vibrator before she gives in and strips off her underwear. Clearly her early warm up worked because she is already soaking wet.  
  
  
She turns up the vibrator to a higher setting and runs it from her right inner thigh, over one of her lips and circles her clit. She can feel the vibrations faintly and starts panting almost immediately. As soon as she presses down on the bundle of nerves, her pants become more erratic. She is already close, realizing her mediocre attempts over the last week were clearly not enough. Her hips start thrusting looking for friction and her walls are starting to flutter looking for something to clench around.  
  
  
Clarke thrusts two fingers inside, adding a third finger once she’s adjusted. She can feel herself climbing higher and higher, almost to the edge. She thrusts her fingers in deeper, presses harder on her clit with the vibrator and screams her release. The best thing about using a vibrator is for once, while she is stiffening in ecstasy, something is still stimulating her, extending her orgasm longer and louder than she has ever been able to by herself.  
  
  
As she returns to herself, she turns off the vibrator tossing it on the bed next to her while she continues to catch her breath. She is a little worried about how loud she was but is too blissed out to really care at this point.  
  
  
“Damn, I’m good.” She chuckles to herself right before she hears a pounding on her front door.  
  
  
Oh, god! It’s probably one of her neighbors complaining about the noise. Was she really that loud? I mean, she was louder than usual but really? She quickly tosses on a t-shirt and shorts and starts making her way to the front door as the banging continues.  
  
  
“Police! Open up!”  
  
  
Clarke stiffens. “Oh god! This isn’t going to be good.” She thinks to herself as she slowly opens the door just enough for her shoulders to fill the door. The box her vibrator came in was still sitting open on the table by the front door.  
  
  
“Can I help you?” she asks as the police officer in front of her takes her in. She sees him look up and down her body in appreciation.  
  
  
“Ma’am, we received a…noise complaint from one of your neighbors. It appears they heard some screaming coming from your apartment and were worried something happened.”  
Clarke can feel her ears burn as she blushes in embarrassment.  
  
  
“Officer...?” she asks.  
  
  
“Blake, ma’am. Officer Bellamy Blake.”  
  
  
“Officer Blake, I’m sorry about the noise but I was just really… excited about something and started screaming. There is nothing wrong here.” Clarke hedges.  
  
  
“Do you mind if I come inside for a moment and we can sort this out?” Officer Blake asks.  
  
  
Clarke glances nervously behind her, seeing the open box just sitting there on the table, before looking back at him. She can tell by his stance she isn’t going to be able to quickly send him on his way, so she slowly opens the door, snagging the box and hiding it behind her back before she quickly tosses it in the corner behind the door.  
  
  
Bellamy walks into her living room and does a quick look around. As her turns back towards Clarke, he sees her kick a box into the corner, recognizing the name of the company printed on it.  
“Ma’am. May I take a quick look around?”  
  
  
Clarke sighs and nods her head. She knows he is going to see the vibrator sitting on her bed and is already turning red in a mixture of shame and embarrassment. How do you tell a police officer you were screaming because you gave yourself the best orgasm you’ve had in weeks? She cannot tell Raven about this, there is no way she could ever live this down.  
  
  
Officer Blake comes walking out from her bedroom, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
  
“Ma’am, about the noise…”  
  
  
“Look Officer Blake, my boyfriend has been out of town for weeks and I just got it today. I wanted to try it out before he got home.” Clarke cuts in. “I’m sorry if I was loud, I’ll try to be quieter next time.” She maintains eye contact the entire time, trying to hold on to what dignity she had left given this situation.  
  
  
Officer Blake’s eyes widen for a moment before he shifts uncomfortably. He clears his throat before asking, “Were you satisfied?”  
  
  
Clarke raises her eyebrows at him.  
  
  
“Uh, I mean. Does it work? My girlfriend…Gina…has been looking for one for a while.” He clarifies.  
  
  
“Oh, umm yea. I mean, I would still prefer my boyfriend but it does the trick for when I’m alone.” Are they really standing in her living room talking about her new vibrator? She looks away from the police officer standing in front of her. She is ready for this conversation to be over.  
  
  
Clarke hears him shift again before looking back at him realizing in the time she looked away, Bellamy had closed the distance between them. He is so close she can feel his breath flutter on her face and feel the heat radiating from him. She looks down at his lips, licking her own, before looking back in his eyes. She sucks in a breath quickly seeing the heat and want in them.  
  
  
She doesn’t know who moves first but suddenly his mouth is crashing into hers and her hands are running through his hair. It’s a brutal and bruising kiss, one she can feel all the way to her toes. Clarke moans as he slowly starts kissing his way down her neck, sucking at the juncture where it meets her shoulder.  
  
  
“Don’t leave a mark. My boyfriend…” she sighs.  
  
  
Bellamy grunts his understanding before continuing down to between her breasts. He takes a step back to yank off her t-shirt before he growls. In her hurry to answer the door, Clarke never put on a bra. Bellamy grabs her by the waist pulling her towards him as he latches on to her right nipple. Clarke can feel it between her legs, almost as if there is a direct line between the two. She moans as she runs her hands through his hair as he moves to her other breast.  
  
  
He runs his hands down her sides, wrapping his hands around her ass pulling her up. Clarke quickly figures out what he wants and jumps to wrap her legs around his waist. She grabs his head and pulls him in to a searing kiss as he walks towards her bedroom, growling a warning when she starts grinding on his hard cock.  
  
  
As soon as they reach the bed, Bellamy tosses her down and starts pulling her shorts off. He can hear her wetness as he rips her underwear away from her and stares at her glistening heat.  
  
  
“Oh god! You’re so wet!” he groans.  
  
  
Not to be the only one who is naked, Clarke scrambles up and starts undoing Bellamy’s belt, tossing it away from the bed. She then quickly unbuttons his pants, yanking down the zipper, and then shoving them to the ground. As soon as his dick is free she takes him in one hand and runs her thumb over the tip, smearing the drop of pre-cum already there.  
  
  
Clarke looks up at Bellamy as he sighs and tips his head back. His cock is hard, yet the skin soft, almost like velvet. Clarke licks her lips tentatively before she runs her tongue up his shaft.  
  
  
“Shit!” Bellamy groans as he threads his fingers through her hair gripping the strands like they are a lifeline. Clarke smirks at his obvious arousal and wraps her mouth around him slowly taking him in. She can feel his grip tightening in her hair in approval when she sucks hard, hollowing out her cheeks. She anchors herself to him by grabbing his ass and she starts to bob her mouth up and down his cock. Bellamy starts panting louder and louder until he finally pulls her away.  
  
  
“Fuck! I’m close. Lay down for me.” He orders and Clarke complies. She never realized how turned on she can get from giving a blowjob. Bellamy crawls up the bed after her, kissing her legs as he moves. As he nears the top of her thighs he starts alternating between kisses and licks until he finally reaches her clit. He presses his tongue flat against the ball of nerves causing Clarke to arch up off the bed.  
  
  
He lifts his head and smirks. “Clearly your earlier activity didn’t fully satisfy you.” Clarke whimpers at the loss of pressure only to moan again when he takes her clit between his teeth and starts sucking.  
  
  
He is unrelenting, driving her closer and closer. When her hips start moving, he thrusts two fingers in and starts stretching her out.  
  
  
She starts panting “Officer Blake” over and over again as if it’s a prayer.  
  
  
“Bellamy” he growls before she starts saying his first name over and over. He reaches to grab the vibrator still laying on the bed, turns it on and presses it to her clit. He knows she is close and is looking forward to seeing her come apart.  
  
  
“Bellamy! Oh god! Fuck! Bellamy, I’m going to…” she can’t get the words out before she screams out his name one final time and stiffens as she comes hard. She comes to as Bellamy is lapping up the results of her orgasm. She threads her hands through his hair and pulls him up for a kiss, tasting herself in his mouth.  
  
  
The kiss starts out slow but quickly builds in fervor. Bellamy runs his hands down her sides lifting her leg up. He looks down at Clarke silently asking a question before she nods and he thrusts into her.  
  
  
“Oh fuck! You’re so tight!” He groans into her shoulder while he gives her a moment to adjust to his size. Soon Clarke starts moving underneath him indicating she wants him to move.  
  
  
There is nothing slow about their coupling, both of them racing towards the release they need.  
  
  
“I’m not going to last that much longer sweetheart.” He grinds out. “Are you almost there?”  
  
  
“Clarke snakes her hand between them and starts rubbing herself hard to get her to the edge quickly. Soon she is shouting his name again, clenching around his cock. He thrusts two more times before spilling himself into her and collapsing.  
  
  
Both of them are still panting when he rolls off of her. Bellamy looks over at Clarke before they both start laughing and he pulls her into his side.  
  
  
“You’re home early. How was the training with the FBI?” She asks looking up at him from her perch on his chest.  
  
  
“I was trying to surprise you, the training was good and you really couldn’t wait another day to use the vibrator?”  
  
  
“I wanted to test it out.” She shrugs before asking, “You couldn’t think of another name for your ‘girlfriend’ than your ex?”  
  
  
“Hey, the only two names that popped into my head was hers and Octavia’s. I went for the less uncomfortable option.” He can feel Clarke shaking and looks down only to realize she is trying to contain her laughter. “Go ahead.” He says before she fully breaks out into laughter. After a second he joins in realizing the hilarity of the situation.  
  
  
After their laughter subsides, Clarke starts drawing patterns on his chest while Bellamy runs his fingers through her hair.  
  
  
“Honestly, I wasn’t sure how far you wanted to take the role play. In the future, when I’m about to make you orgasm, just start using my name.”  
  
  
“but you are Officer Blake.” She teases.  
  
  
“Yea, and now every time someone says that to me at work I’m going to think of what we just did. Thanks, Princess.” She is laughing again so he squeezes her tightly and kisses the top of her head.  
  
  
“Could you really hear me, before?” She asks quietly after her laughter dies down.  
  
  
Bellamy closes his eyes mentally kicking himself for making the comment earlier. Clarke has always been self-conscious about how loud she was in bed after her ex-girlfriend, Lexa, told her she was too loud and it was a turn off. In her efforts to stay quiet, Clarke used to stop herself from really letting go during sex always too busy focusing on the noises she would make. It took her a long time, and a lot of reassurance from Bellamy, to finally start letting go again.  
  
  
“Hey, look at me.” Bellamy says taking her chin in his hand and tilting her head up towards him. “I don’t think you realize how lucky I am to be your boyfriend. You are so passionate and responsive in bed…hearing you moan, sigh, scream my name, knowing that I’m doing that to you, is incredibly hot. Anyone who tries to tell you you’re too loud is fucking selfish because it means they are trying to stop you from truly experiencing your orgasm.”  
  
  
“Bellamy, you could hear me at the front door.”  
  
  
“No, actually I couldn’t. When you opened the door you had this slightly dazed look on your face. A look I’ve only seen on you when you’re recovering from a really good orgasm.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah. How would you know how I look after I’ve had a really good orgasm?” Clarke teases.  
  
  
Bellamy looks down at her. “Oh, that’s how this is going to play out?” he asks in disbelief.  
  
  
Clarke nods her head with a huge grin on her face.  
  
  
“Well, if that’s the case…” he says before rolling on top of her stopping her laughter with a passionate kiss. When he pulls away he looks down at her and sees the love in her eyes. He closes his eyes, grateful to have her in his life. He can’t imagine how he got to be so lucky that they were able to get past all of the crap the world has thrown at them and find their way to each other. He vows to himself to never let her go. He opens his eyes and looks down at her, hoping to convey everything he knows she isn’t ready to hear. She threads her fingers through his hair with another smile blooming on her face.  
  
  
“I missed you. Welcome home.” Clarke says before pulling him down for kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> How long did it take you to realize it was a role play? Sorry, didn't want to use that tag and give it all away! :) 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it! Like I mentioned earlier, this was my first attempt at smut so any feedback on how I can improve would be appreciated.


End file.
